


An Encounter

by Hayfieldmc



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayfieldmc/pseuds/Hayfieldmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron have an encounter in the hallway</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place while Robert is still staying at the Wool Pack!

He hated it, living at the same place as Robert. It drove him absolutely nuts. That was also the reason why he tried to avoid him as much as he could. He had been going to work much earlier than he had ever done in his life. He was eating in the pub, rather than sitting in the backroom where Robert could walk in any moment of every day. And still he couldn’t quite avoid him. They still ran into each other almost every day. 

But not now, not today. This morning he had asked Diane discretely about Robert’s whereabouts before he went to work at the scrapyard. She had been rambling on how Robert had a meeting in Manchester and wouldn’t be back until the next day. For the first time in days Aaron felt relaxed enough to spend some time at home. 

Aaron walked through the bar to the back, after he came back from work and lay himself down on the couch. His mother was working behind the bar and Diane was visiting her sister, so he finally could enjoy some alone time. He kicked of his work boots and reached for the TV remote. He put the TV on, laying his head down on a pillow, stretching his body over the full length of the couch. He switched between channels until he found something he liked. 

Time passed quickly and soon enough the show ended. Aaron threw his legs over the edge of the couch, sitting up straight. He rolled his shoulders backwards, cracking his shoulder blades. He felt stiff and sour from working at the scrapyard. He could really do with a shower. He moved of the couch and to the stairs. He walked upstairs, taking two steps at a time. He reached his room, entered and looked around for something clean or less smelly to wear. When he had found a clean T-shirt and trousers, he started looking for his favorite black hoodie, but couldn’t find it. Suddenly he remembered his mother telling him that she’d put his hoodie on the banister downstairs. He left the clean clothes on his bed and moved to leave his room to go downstairs, to retrieve it. Just as he opened the door, the door in front of him, the one of the bathroom door, opened as well and Robert appeared in sight. 

They both froze in place, as their eyes met. Aaron noticed at once that Robert wasn’t wearing anything, just a towel around his hips, his hair still moist from his shower and his bare chest exposed. Aaron’s chest tightened at the sight of Robert’s bare chest. For a moment all he wanted to do was reach out his hand and touch that chest. But his eyes moved downwards on their own accord and came to rest on the small bulge which was visible through the thin towel Robert was wearing. His blood rushed south and he could feel his body react to the sight of Robert. He unconsciously bit his bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to reach out and drag Robert towards him by that damn towel. But before he could make a move, his mind caught up with his body and he snapped his eyes back up at Robert’s face. He was met with Robert’s intense gaze, a small cocky smile playing around his lips. 

“Like what you see?” Robert asked, his voice dripping with arrogance. 

Aaron shook his head lightly, feeling his anger rise, berating himself for staring. “You’re so full of yourself, you know that.”

“It’s been said,” Robert replied, casually.

“Just do one.” Aaron wanted to walk away, but before he could even move, Robert had placed his hand against the wall, blocking his path. “Aaron,” his name was only a spoken whisper, but it made Aaron’s breath caught in his throat. He could feel Robert’s close presence as his body reacted to the warmth he was radiating. Slowly he looked up at Robert’s face, only to notice it was only inches away from his. Robert was looking at him through half closed eyes. Then Robert’s eyes moved to his lips and Aaron’s breathing hitched.

“Robert,” he pleaded, his voice low and husky. Aaron couldn’t move away, physically couldn’t, Robert’s close presence holding him in place. Aaron’s eyes drifted off to Robert’s lips, they were slightly parted and Aaron could feel Robert’s hot breath on his face. 

Robert moved his free hand and touched Aaron’s jaw, his hand soft against Aaron’s rough stubble. Robert’s eyes came back up to meet his and Aaron could see the clear lust in Robert’s darkened eyes. Aaron could feel his body burning up underneath Robert’s hot gaze. A thumb glided over Aaron’s bottom lip as Robert’s eyes moved back towards his lips. 

“Aaron, please. I just need…” As if he couldn’t contain himself any longer, Robert pressed his lips on Aaron’s. First tentative, but when Aaron didn’t pull away, with more pressure. Aaron was pressed against the door frame by Robert's body. Aaron moaned softly, because of the blow or the feeling of Robert’s lips on his, he couldn’t quite tell. His hands moved to Robert’s back, pulling him even closer against his body. The feeling of Robert’s bare skin under his fingertips, made Aaron shiver with want. 

Robert’s hand, which he had planted against the wall before, moved downwards, underneath his hoodie and T-shirt, caressing Aaron’s bare skin. Aaron opened his mouth for Robert’s prying tongue, as his hands moved down towards Robert’s towel. He needed Robert right now, the consequences be damned. He knew he would regret it later, but right now he really didn’t give a toss. He could feel how Robert pulled the zipper of his hoodie down, apparently Robert had the same idea. He sucked on Aaron’s bottom lip before he captured Aaron’s mouth into another lingering kiss. Just when Aaron wanted to drop Robert’s towel to the floor, the backdoor opened and closed and they both froze in their spots. 

Aaron could clearly hear Diane calling for Robert. Robert pulled away lightly, his forehead resting lightly against Aaron’s. He searched for Aaron’s eyes and with an apologetic look in his eyes, he started to move away completely. Robert called back down to Diane that he would be right there before he walked towards his bedroom. Aaron couldn’t really help himself as he followed Robert with his eyes, until Robert closed the bedroom door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit needs to be given where it's earned. This story is not written by me, but by my beautiful sister. She doesn't have an ao3 account so that's why I posted it on mine!


End file.
